1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lens barrel apparatus for a camera, and more particularly, to a lens barrel apparatus with a lens barrel and a barrel driving unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
Cameras are provided with a fixed type lens barrel. Such a camera is disclosed in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2004/0119876, filed on Dec. 9, 2003, and entitled “Method of Notification of Inadequate Picture Quality.”
However, the fixed type lens barrel has disadvantages. It can be inconvenient for the user to have to change his/her position and posture in order to direct the camera lens toward a target object. Further, when the camera is used in a self-timer mode, it can be hard for the user to position the camera with its lens pointing in a desired direction.